


Break Through

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Harry had thought Malfoy would eventually change his mind, that he would back out of his ridiculous family obligations and allow himself to finally be happy. As time is running out, though, it becomes clear that the stubborn prat will need Harry's help to save him from himself.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. I guess it _could_ be read as a stand-alone, but it probably won't make any sense at all without reading at leastThe Perils of EavesdroppingandA Fine Day For a Yellow Weddingfirst. The former takes place a couple of weeks before this one, and the latter ends where this one begins.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	Break Through

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #360:  
> 1\. Argument  
> 2\. Blatant  
> 3\. Callous
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: History
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Don’t marry her.”

My voice sounds weak, trembling, and my eyes burn as I take in the impeccably dressed man standing in front of the mirror. He’s always been beautiful beyond words, I can admit that now, but today… _Oh, Merlin_ , I just want to take him in my arms and whisk him away somewhere no one will ever find us.

“I have to,” he says evenly.

His icy tone is void of emotion, the perfect accompaniment to the glacial stare he aims my way through the mirror. The fucking coward doesn’t even have the decency to turn around to face me.

I had anticipated it, of course. I know this man, probably better than most, and I had seen the patented Malfoy mask overtake his features the moment he recognised my voice. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt to witness it.

I remind myself why it’s there, that Malfoy only dons his façade of indifference when he has feelings to hide, that it only grows more dispassionate the more tumultuous those feelings are. And that notion is my lifeline, my faint beacon of hope.

“No, you don’t.”

“Maybe not. Maybe I just want to.”

It’s a blatant lie, making my blood boil.

“Don’t be so fucking callous, Malfoy!”

“So what?” he sneers. “It’s not like you care!”

“Of course I fucking care!”

“Then why did you—”

He cuts himself off, as if the word hurts too much to pass his throat. An eternity passes before I eventually sigh, exasperated.

“Why did I _what_?”

“ _Propose_ , you fucking dimwit.” His enraged voice echoes off the walls, his mask finally shattering before my eyes. I blink, mesmerised, nearly missing his following whisper. “I heard you, you know, with Granger…”

“You…? Oh fuck, you thought…?”

Suddenly it all makes sense. Malfoy’s avoidance these past couple of weeks, his snappish demeanour, his infuriating mood swings.

“Don’t sweat it, Potter. It’s not like we’d ever work as a couple anyway, not with our history and—”

“Draco,” I say, piercing him with a look that brooks no argument. “We’re fucking great together, and you know it.”

“I—”

“What you heard… I was practising, you twat.”

“You… _What?_ ”

“Don’t marry her. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
